


Safe and Sound

by quilledcorsair



Series: I just needed to see you [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3795466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quilledcorsair/pseuds/quilledcorsair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma finds out about her parent's secret. Written before 4x17</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe and Sound

“You-you guys knew?” Emma demanded, tears streaming down her face as she moved away from her parents.

Snow and David’s heart broke, seeing their daughter pull herself back, her arms around herself. David tried to reach out to her, but stopped when he noticed her step further back, now against an equally shocked pirate.

“Emma, we just wanted to keep you safe!” Snow cried in earnest.

“ _You_! You wanted to keep me safe. You made the decision. You gambled with my  _life_!” she accused, her hand cover her mouth in self-loathing, the memory of so much blood and destruction  _on her hands_  making her shudder.

“Emma…” David trailed off, unable to come up with a reason for what they did. “Emma, we are so sorry.”

“ _You’re sorry_?!” she snapped, Killian’s hand going automatically to hold her back. “I-I  _killed_ people, dad,” her voice cracked. “I hurt people. People I love.  _Killian_  almost died!” she would have gone on, but got cut off by her sob, turning her back to them and burying her face in Killian’s shoulder.

He looked back helplessly at her parents, both of them looking distraught, Snow’s hands clutched over her heart.

“Emma,” he sighed, his hand running soothingly down her back, exchanging her look with David. The man reluctantly nodded, moving away from the door and letting the pirate guide his daughter out.

* * *

“Swan,” he tired for the hundredth time, sighing in frustration as she refused to listen to him.

“I was such a fool. I should’ve known when the Chernabog tried to attack me! ‘A heart with the greatest potential for darkness’! My heart!” she almost whimpered, sitting down on the bed with defeat.

He hated seeing her in so much pain, the guilt eating away at her. He knelt down on the floor, looking up at her, lifting her chin with his hook carefully, his thumb wiping away her tears.

“If you could forgive me for my indiscretions, you can forgive them, Emma,” he said softly, making her scoff. “No, listen to me,” he urged, making her eyes meet his. “They love you and they wanted to protect you. I know how they feel, love. I kept a secret from you too.”

“You’re secret didn’t turn my heart dark! You’re secret didn’t almost  _kill_  you. I’m-I’m a murderer!” she sobbed, her hands covering her face.

“They are your parents, Emma!” he emphasized, pulling her hands away. “Darling, I know you are angry. And you have the right to be. And some. But you fought the darkness, you won. You  _are_  light magic, my love.”

“How can you even say that?”

“Because you are the light of my life. You saved me from darkness, from centuries of torment and years wanting only revenge, not living at all. You brought the light into my life. How could I possibly think of you as anything but?”

His sincerity made her speechless, fresh tears springing into her eyes.

“I love you,” he stated, his lips pressed to her own.


End file.
